Apples and Paint
by PolarisRain
Summary: My first Songfic: Avril Lavigne Naked. Seto x Ryou. Ryou asked Seto to be his partner for a project in school. It's just a little romance that I made MONTHS ago. Read IT!


HEY! IT'S MY FIRST SONGFIC, SO BE NICE BUT HONEST!!! I CAN TAKE THE REJECTION!!! Happens all the time.  
  
ANYWAYS, Ryou and Seto get assigned as partners for a project at school, but then it becomes personal. Ryou x Seto.  
  
Apples and Paint  
  
Avril Lavigne: Naked  
  
/I wake up in the mornin  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna to get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
This life is like a game sometimes/  
  
Seto Kaiba got out of bed with a groan. He had spent all night looking over the income of his business. It took hours, and gave the 16- year-old a headache. Like he got drunk the night before and was beginning to feel the hangover.  
  
He was only a teenager, yet he was filthy rich. He could burn truckloads of money, and still have too much to handle. Not to mention the mansion he and his brother shared. It was pure insanity for a TEENAGER. Not that it matters, because it's true.  
  
Now it was Monday. The day of hell. He was forced to go to school. He had yet to miss one day. For he was a star student. Seto sighed, 'Another day of collage level math.' He thought unhappily and got up.  
  
He walked into his bathroom, and splashed some water on his pale face. He looked into the mirror for a second, and scowled. His light brown hair looked like he was shocked with electricity. He combed it back into place while staring straight into the reflection of his eyes. They were a shiny midnight blue. Just the right shape to look amazing on his face.  
  
Seto got dressed in his school uniform, and grabbed his briefcase. He walked out of the room, and greeted his little brother, Mokuba. Mokuba was eating a bowl of green colored cereal all ready for school. Seto just walked past all the food on the counter, and poured himself his usual cup of morning coffee. He added no sugar or anything. Just plain, black, coffee.  
  
He crawled into his car, and opened the glove compartment. Inside was a picture of the whole family. His mother and father were still very much alive back then. Little Mokuba with a wide smile stood straight and proud in his new clothes. Then there was Seto. Only not as old. He stood there with a smile on his face. Looking happy. He had everything in the world back then.  
  
The thought made Seto slam the compartment close, and drive to school. His morning grew worse than it already was.  
  
/Then you come around here  
  
The walls just disappear  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
Keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I opened up  
  
You made me trust/  
  
In school, there was nothing but noise and utter chaos. Seto sat in his usual desk in homeroom. It was in the far back corner. Away from everyone. Then, Seto spotted the usual people walking in. Giggling girls and fighting boys talking on and on. Seto least favorite person in the entire universe, Joey Wheeler, strolled in with his buddy Tristen. The two were yapping away at who was stronger. It was annoying to the girl behind them, Tea, who was chatting with a small boy with a mix of multi-colored hair. Seto scowled, it was Yugi.  
  
Seto hated Yugi. He ruined everything back when Seto played duel monsters. He was the best in the world until he fought the little Yugi in a match. HE HAD LOST.  
  
Then, another boy walked into the room. Small, pale, and he had extremely light purple hair. Like the color of the lilacs growing in the flower patch outside the mansion. It was Bakura. Or Ryou. A LOT of people call him Bakura, so what difference does it make? He turned to face Seto's direction. Seto could see his chocolate brown eyes looking warm and happy. Seto never gets to see eyes like that everyday. Well, Mokuba was always pretty enthused about life, so his eyes were a bit more bright than normal, but still.  
  
The bell rang, and school began. Seto opened his thick book on Japanese history. He wasn't in the mood, so his mind began to wander. He didn't look up from his book, but through his brown bangs, he could see two girls on the other side of the room pass each other a note. Joey was whispering to Tristen, and trying not to laugh. Tea was twirling her hair like she was a ditzy blonde, and Bakura. Well, Bakura was buried in a book about Egypt. That makes sense. Not a lot of people knew about the millennium ring that hung around his neck under his clothes. That was probably because inside the gold necklace was an evil soul that takes over Bakura's body. Most of the time, Bakura doesn't bother using his own body that looked much like his light's. Instead, he just buries the smaller one deep inside, and takes over.  
  
Very complicated to explain, but we're getting off topic.  
  
At lunch, Seto mainly sat by himself. Not eating anything, but instead drinking the coffee he had taken from the teacher's room. It wasn't hard. The secretary fell asleep on the couch. He watched Yugi and his happy bunch of friends eat and talk. Bakura sat close to them. He was friends with them, but tended to himself mostly.  
  
Seto was surprised when Bakura stood up, and walked over with an apple in his hand. He placed the apple near Seto, and sat down with a smile, "Thought you might be hungry." He spoke in his British accent.  
  
Seto didn't touch it, "I'm not." His voice was cold. Not that it ever is friendly.  
  
Bakura didn't leave. His smile left, and he looked awkward, "Um Kaiba?" using the name everyone calls Seto.  
  
Seto nodded slowly to say he was listening. Bakura blushed, "Everyone needs to pick a partner by the end of the day for history, and I kind of don't have one."  
  
Seto knew where this was going. He didn't have a partner either, and since there was an even amount of students in the class, everyone must have a partner already. He nodded, "I get it." He then shrugged, "Sure." Bakura beamed.  
  
/Cuz I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
And it feels so right/  
  
Bakura and Seto made a study date the next day after school. Seto would give him a ride.  
  
When the day came, Seto waited at the main door for him. It didn't take long, and soon Mokuba was jumping for joy. He spoke very enthusiastically, "Oh boy! Yay! We have company! Hey can he stay for dinner? Come on big brother! Please?" It left Bakura dazed.  
  
Seto shrugged, "Sure." He turned to Bakura, "Only if you want to."  
  
Bakura nodded, "I'd be happy to." For some reason, the answer made Seto smiled, and his cheeks had a tint of pink run across them.  
  
The two ended up working in the library on the floor. Just because it's very quiet, and other than Seto's office, was all alone. This made it VERY big, and crammed with thousands of books on everything.  
  
Bakura stood on a ladder looking for a good book on the topic of their project: the wars of Japan. They had a pick a good one, and write a summery and made it all flashy. Just a normal report. Seto wasn't keen on having Bakura up so high, "Careful." He warned.  
  
Bakura grabbed a book, and made his way down. He lost his balance a few steps before the bottom. He decided to jump, and he landed in a small crouch. He fell backwards on his butt, and the book landed on his lap.  
  
Seto was interested, "That was pretty good."  
  
Bakura blushed, "Yeah, well." He sat cross-legged, and opened the book. Seto joined him feeling weird. He normally sits in a chair. Bakura moved so he was touching shoulders and knees with Seto. He moved the book so it was in between them, and they began with Seto blushing very red.  
  
/I'm trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself  
  
And let the covers fall away  
  
Guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me fit  
  
In my skin/  
  
The next at school was very different to Seto. Bakura was sitting on the curb in front of where Seto parks all the time. Seto was confused when he got out of the car, and stood in front of the sitting boy. He arched an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Waiting for my friend."  
  
Seto decided to take it in humor, "Are you done?"  
  
Another shrug from Bakura, "I guess." He smiled, and stood up. He stared straight at Seto. It took a bit before Seto shuddered from the stare. Bakura realized it, and blushed, "Um ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Seto answered as they walked into school. A rare smile spread across Seto's face.  
  
It was no doubt that Yugi noticed the new friends. When he walked in the door with Joey and Tristen, Bakura was gabbing on and on about the project while Seto listened actually interested. Yugi pointed it out to Joey. Joey shrugged, "Maybe the pig doesn't have a heart of stone." He laughed, "Maybe not!" Tristen joined in with the guffaw.  
  
Of course Seto heard, but because he was so used to it, he ignored them. But the anger still hit his nerves. He tried not control it. It worked until Bakura stopped talking, and walked back over to his friends. Seto blushed when Bakura began to talk to them, "Hey guys."  
  
"Hi Bakura." Everyone chanted. Joey spoke up, "So now you're hanging out with the spoiled pig."  
  
Bakura's eyes opened wide, "'Spoiled pig?' Isn't that a bit harsh?"  
  
"No!" Joey and Tristen began to laugh again. Bakura turned to Yugi and Tea, "You know, he's not all that bad." His cheeks pink, "He's actually rather nice."  
  
Yugi nodded, "I know."  
  
Seto blushed too. He didn't understand why Bakura was so nice to him. They were partners for school, but it seemed like they were spending every second together. The real problem was that Seto was enjoying it.  
  
Even at lunch, the two were having fun talking. This time it was just on life in general. Bakura ate his lunch while Seto sat there leaning against the back of his chair, "Mokuba seems to enjoy having you around."  
  
Bakura nodded with a grin, "I enjoy him too. He's very. how should I put this? Full of energy."  
  
Seto chuckled, "Yeah. He can be annoying sometimes though." Bakura joined in on the small laugh. In the end, Bakura stared at Seto for a bit. He looked confused, but instead of a question, he pushed his apple towards Seto. He said not taking his eyes of Seto's, "Thought you might be hungry."  
  
Seto gave the apple back, "I'm not." A small grin from remembering yesterday. He saw that Bakura was still staring into his eyes. He glanced away only to look back, "What?" he practically whispered.  
  
Bakura shrugged, "I don't know." He smiled. His hand grabbed the apple, and dropped it into Seto's lap before getting up, and walking away saying, "You should eat something."  
  
Seto smirked, and took the apple into his hand. He stared as he spun it in his hand. He finally smirked, "He's something unreal." Before he took a bite.  
  
/Cuz I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
And it feels so right/  
  
After school, Bakura got another ride from Seto, and they went back to the mansion. That's when Seto's cell phone rang. He scowled. He never liked it when his phone rang. He opened it up, and spoke into coldly, "What now?"  
  
A voice spoke on the other end. Bakura saw the scowl on Seto's face, and thought that it didn't look good. In the end, Seto chucked the phone into the back seat, and whispered, "Idiots."  
  
Bakura heard him, "What is it, Seto? Is there something wrong because I could just go home? I mean we have two more days to get the project done." He noticed Seto's eyes were a bit wide, "Seto?"  
  
Seto's eyes were in deed very open. He was surprised that Bakura called him 'Seto.' That was very new. He tried to remember when Bakura had asked him. He did, and shrugged, "Nothing. Someone crashed a computer. They thought it was so devastating that they HAD to call the boss." Bakura laughed.  
  
While they worked, the two sat on the floor in the library again. Seto had brought his laptop, and laid it on his lap. (A/N: Does that makes sense?) He smiled while Bakura laid on his stomach. He skimmed the book that was sitting in front of him, and saying things that were important aloud. Seto copied everything Bakura said on his laptop. Soon, it was well past dark, but they didn't seem to notice. They felt like time was flowing by. Eventually, the two were done with the written report, and had to make a small diorama.  
  
They decided to make there paper mache diorama setting of the project in the kitchen. It was disgusting, and when they got to the paint, Seto felt like he could act stupid. He took his brush, and dipped it into yellow paint. He made Bakura look up, and touched him on the tip of his nose. He laughed while Bakura found the blue paint. He brushed next to Seto's left eye. He began to laugh, "It matched your eye color!"  
  
Thus began to great paint war. Seto chased Bakura around holding a brush full of red paint, while Bakura tried to get away. It didn't take long before they forgot what they were suppose to do, and Seto dropped the brush, and chased Bakura anyways.  
  
They got to the sink, and Bakura was trapped in the corner of the counter. Seto tripped a bit, and grabbed the corner for balance. He was inches away from touching Baker's lips with his. His hands gripped the counter. Bakura was held in it. Shocked a bit by how close the two were.  
  
Seto hadn't moved, and it's been a while. Bakura looked in his eyes waiting. Seto was out of options. Flashbacks of everything were swarming his mind. The apples, the countless hours working, and the whole fun in everything they did. It made Seto dizzy. Unable to think of moving, Seto leaned in the centimeter more, and his lips softly touched Bakura's.  
  
/I'm naked  
  
Does it show?  
  
I'm naked  
  
Oh oh  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah/  
  
Bakura didn't move out of the way. He was actually kissing him back for a second, because then Seto got his head back together, and quickly cut off the connection. He was back to where he was before the kiss, and stared in Bakura's eyes again. They looked somehow warmer and softer than they were. I made Seto smile. Without speaking, Seto moved, and picked up the paintbrush again. Bakura did the same, and they acted as if nothing had happened, but Bakura was blushing, and Seto's smile almost split his face into two.  
  
It's been three days. Bakura and Seto gave a great report, and the teacher was giving back their grades. Bakura had moved his seat to be in front of Seto. When the teacher handed them their report back, he turned around, and looked upset. Seto looked worried, "We did good, right?"  
  
Bakura couldn't hold it in anymore. He busted out laughing, "You should have seen the look on your face! Ha ha!" he handed Seto the paper: A- . Not bad. Seto gave him a look, "That wasn't funny." He spoke clam.  
  
Bakura didn't care. He kept laughing. Seto could tell he was extremely happy. He had a feeling it was because of him, but it didn't matter much. Seto felt better that Bakura was going to be more than a friend.  
  
After school, the two celebrated at Seto's. Bakura found that Seto's freezer didn't have any ice cream. Seto smiled, and pointed to the cabinet next to the fridge. Bakura opened it, and found it was another freezer, but smaller, and it was stocked with every ice cream flavor you could think of. Seto watched Bakura ask, "You even have cookies-n-cream?"  
  
Seto pointed to the very right one in front, "Of course! It's my favorite." He then looked weird, "But I haven't had ice cream in ages." He spoke quietly.  
  
Bakura understood, and smiled. He put some in a bowl, and asked, "Do you ever have anything on it? Cherries? Whipped cream?"  
  
Seto smiled, and began using his fingers to count, "Hmm. Whipped cream. Chocolate sauce. Um let me see. Half a banana sliced into small circles. And three big cherries on top."  
  
Bakura laughed, "Wow! You miss ice cream, don't you?"  
  
A very embarrassed Seto nodded, "Like I said. 'Ages.'"  
  
When both of them were finished, they had nothing else to do, but watch TV. Seto popped in his favorite movie. Which turned out to be Bakura's favorite too, 'Unbreakable.'  
  
Not even past the beginning, Bakura moved from instead of sitting at one end of the couch, he moved closer. Near the end, they were both sitting with their shoulders touching again. Seto casually put his arm on top of the back of the couch behind Bakura. Bakura noticed, and laid down. His head touching Seto's heart.  
  
Seto was a bit surprised. He grabbed the blanket that was under his arm, and put it on top of Bakura. Seto wrapped his arm around Bakura's side, and with one big yawn, Bakura fell asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, Seto turned off the movie with the remote, and watched TV until Bakura finally woke up a few hours later.  
  
/I'm naked around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
I'm so naked around you  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You gonna see right through me  
  
You gonna see right through me  
  
Baby/  
  
It was still Friday. (A/N: Come on. You can count the days!) Seto and Bakura were cuddled together on the couch watching TV until they realized it was midnight. Seto shut it off, and the two sat in total darkness, "oops." Seto had dropped the remote. Nobody was able to see. Bakura and Seto decided to sit still for a bit. Bakura turned to face where he hoped was Seto's, "What now?" he was right. Seto was there, "I think we should stay together until we get sick of each other, and sitting in the dark." He took the opportunity well.  
  
Before Bakura could answer, he felt Seto's warm lips touch his again. He returned the kiss, and soon, they were just sitting on the couch kissing quietly. It took a while before they remembered that they needed to breathe, "Seto?"  
  
Panting a bit, Seto answered, "Ryou?"  
  
Bakura almost forgot what he was going to say. He changed his mind a little, "That's a first."  
  
Seto noticed what he had done, "So?" he grabbed Bakura, and held him close. He kissed him again. Bakura smiled, and said what he was going to say, "I love you."  
  
Seto smiled, "I love you too, Ryou." Bakura kissed Seto, and they started all over again.  
  
/I'm so naked around you  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You gonna see right through baby./  
  
It's been about 6 months, and nothing's changed much. Keyword: MUCH. It was Monday again, but Seto didn't move. He felt too warm in his bed. The cool fall weather had finally come, and Seto's sheet felt warmer than the air out of them. In the end, he stood up, and began to pull on his school clothes.  
  
He heard a moan behind him as he pulled on a pair of socks. He chuckled, and said softly, "Yeah. It's cold." He moved back onto the bed, and laid horizontally. His face next to Bakura's. Bakura opened his innocent eyes, "School!?! But I was up all night because of you!"  
  
Seto laughed again, "You're morning self is so attractive."  
  
Bakura knew it was a joke when Seto kissed his cheek, "Ha ha." He said sarcastically, and he got up anyways.  
  
The two finally got downstairs into the kitchen. Mokuba wasn't there. He already left for school. They were going to be late. Seto poured his coffee, and put nothing in it. He heard something roll towards him, and looked over at the counter near him. It was an apple. He smiled, and heard a voice, "Thought you might be hungry."  
  
Seto rolled the apple back, "I'm not."  
  
Bakura smiled, and picked up his bag. He grabbed the apple, and placed it in front of Seto. He walked away saying, "You really should eat something."  
  
Seto picked it up, and smiled before taking a bite.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
A/N: IT'S OVER ALREADY! Aww. Bummer. Anyways, be honest about what you think! It's my first SONGFIC!!! JA-NE! ^_^ 


End file.
